nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Pest Control
Pest Control is an action game released on November 20th, 2007. The player, equipped with a flyswatter and three lives, exterminates pests to complete a certain goal such as swatting a certain number of bugs or keeping them in the air. ---- Controls Click mouse - Swat with flyswatter Levels Pest Control has different objectives for different levels. Some require the player to swat a certain amount of pests in time, keep them in the air, hit a vulnerable spot, and others. In total there are thirty-six levels; four stages each consisting of nine levels. Each stage has one boss level which is unlocked by completing the other eight levels. Rubbish yard The rubbish yard is the first set of levels in Pest Control. It features a cameo of Hot Air, featuring Hot Air on a Pop! soda can. Cockroaches - Stage 1.1 *Bug: Cockroach *Goal: Swat all 5 cockroaches! *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player must swat the cockroaches as they move around. Cockroaches.png|Stage 1.1 Mosquito - Stage 1.2 *Bug: Mosquito *Goal: Swat the mosquito! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat a fast-moving mosquito. Mosquito-0.png|Stage 1.2 Bees - Stage 1.3 *Bug: Bee *Goal: Swat the four bees! Avoid their attacks! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat four bees and avoid swatting them when they attack (turn red), which depletes health. Bees.png|Stage 1.3 Fleas - Stage 1.4 *Bug: Flea *Goal: Swat all the fleas! *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player must swat all the small bouncing fleas. Fleas-0.png|Stage 1.4 Beetle - Stage 1.5 *Bug: Beetle *Goal: Keep the beetle in the air! Break him if you can! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player must keep a beetle in the air by swatting it without dropping it. Alternatively, to end the level faster, the player can break it. Beetle-0.png|Stage 1.5 Flies - Stage 1.6 *Bug: Fly *Goal: Swat at least 30 flies. *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to swat at least 30 flies. When flies are killed, flies from the top of the screen will take their place. Flies.png|Stage 1.6 Maggots - Stage 1.7 *Bug: Maggot *Goal: Swat 75 maggots! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: Maggots will fall from the top of the screen onto the ground, and try to move off the screen. The player has to swat at least 75 of them in order to succeed. Maggots.png|Stage 1.7 Snails - Stage 1.8 *Bug: Snail *Goal: Destroy their shells! Don't let them escape! *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player has to destroy the shells of the falling snails, and not let them escape with their shells intact. Snails.png|Stage 1.8 Rubbish yard boss - Stage 1.9 *Bug: Millipede *Goal: Swat the segments when he stops! Avoid him when he moves! *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to avoid the centipede while it moves around the stage. When it stops, the player has to hit as many segments as possible. Once the blue segments have turned red, the player must continue swatting them until the centipede breaks and falls apart. Rubbish Yard Boss.png|Stage 1.9 Jungle The jungle is the second set of levels in Pest Control. Jungle levels have lots of branches, vines, plants and flowers in the background. Butterflies and moths - Stage 2.1 *Bug: Butterflies, moths *Goal: Swat all 12 moths! Don't swat butterflies! *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player has to swat twelve moths, which have grey wings. If the player hits butterflies, which have colourful wings, the level will fail. Butterflies and moths.png|Stage 2.1 Praying mantis - Stage 2.2 *Bug: Praying mantis *Goal: Swat them when they're tired! Avoid them when active! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat three speedy praying mantises when they are tired, and avoid them when they are moving. Prayer mantises.png|Stage 2.2 Spiders - Stage 2.3 *Bug: Spider *Goal: Swat all 6 swinging spiders. *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat six fast swinging spiders; some are closer to the top of the screen while others are farther. Spiders.png|Stage 2.3 Mosquitoes - Stage 2.4 *Bug: Mosquito *Goal: Swat both mosquitoes! Don't swat too many times! *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player must swat two mosquitoes that appear flying fast around the stage. If the player swats too repeatedly, both mosquitoes will fly away. Mosquitoes.png|Stage 2.4 Spider egg sacks - Stage 2.5 *Bug: Spider *Goal: Swat the egg sacs to release the spiders! Swat at least 35 spiders! *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player has to swat three egg sacs (one at a time) and try to swat all the spiders that are released from the sacs. Egg sacs.png|Stage 2.5 Snail - Stage 2.6 *Bug: Snail *Goal: Keep the snail in the air! Smash all of his shell! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to keep a snail in the air and break its shell completely. The player can do this by quickly swatting the snail's shell multiple times. Snail-0.png|Stage 2.6 Venus fly traps - Stage 2.7 *Bug: Fly *Goal: Swat both flies! Avoid the venus fly traps! *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to carefully lower the fly swatted into the mouth of the two venus flytraps, swat the fly, and then get the flyswatter out as fast as possible. Venus Fly Traps.png|Stage 2.7 Leaf cutter ants - Stage 2.8 *Bug: Leaf cutter ant *Goal: Swat all 9 ants! Avoid things they throw! *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player must swat ants when they have nothing to throw, avoid them when they do, and avoid their projectiles. Leaf Cutter Ants.png|Stage 2.8 Jungle boss - Stage 2.9 *Bug: Tarantula *Goal: Swat the abdomen when he's weak! Avoid his attacks! *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to move the flyswatter around and try to keep it away from the tarantula. The tarantula will then charge towards the flyswatter. If the player is successful in avoiding the attack, they may then proceed to swat the tarantula's abdomen once. This must be repeated five times. Tarantula.png|Stage 2.9 Desert The desert is the third location in Pest Control, which contains nine levels. There are brown rocks in the background, cactuses, and yellow grass. Grasshoppers - Stage 3.1 *Bug: Grasshopper *Goal: Swat all 10 grasshoppers! *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the grasshoppers when they hop up, and before they go back behind the rocks. Grasshoppers.png|Stage 3.1 Wasps - Stage 3.2 *Bug: Wasp *Goal: Swat all 5 wasps! Avoid their stingers! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to hit each wasp's head three times to complete the level. As the player swats them, wasps fly faster. Wasps.png|Stage 3.2 Cactus grub - Stage 3.3 *Bug: Cactus grub *Goal: Swat at least 60 cactus grubs! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to hit the cactus grubs as they pop out of the cactuses. Cactus Grubs.png|Stage 3.3 Locust - Stage 3.4 *Bug: Locust *Goal: Swat the locust! *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the fast-flying locust as it zooms across the screen. Locust-0.png|Stage 3.4 Flies and web - Stage 3.5 *Bug: Fly *Goal: Swat at least 40 flies! You can't swat through the web! *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the flies as they fly pass the holes in the web. File:Flies and web.png|Stage 3.5 Ants - Stage 3.6 *Bug: Ant *Goal: Swat at least 150 ants! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat at the army of ants swarming across the screen. File:Ants.png|Stage 3.6 Dung beetles - Stage 3.7 *Bug: Dung beetle *Goal: Swat at least 9 dung beetles! Avoid the dung balls! *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to avoid dung balls and swat the dung beetles as both tumble from the left side of the screen. File:Dung Beetles.png|Stage 3.7 Stag beetle - Stage 3.8 *Bug: Stag beetle *Goal: Destroy the stag beetle! *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to vigorously swat the lone stag beetle in the middle of the screen. The easiest way to complete this level is for the player to tap the left mouse button with both index finger and middle finger, as this allows them to usually tap faster than normal. Players can also use their right hand to tap the button rapidly using their index finger, but this is more tiring. File:Stag Beetle-0.png|Stage 3.8 Desert boss - Stage 3.9 *Bug: Scorpion *Goal: Swat the eyes! Avoid the tail and claws! *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to dodge the scorpion's tail attack and swat at its head when its claws move away. The scorpion's attacks become faster as it takes on more damage. Scorpion.png|Stage 3.9 Cave This world takes place inside of a cave. The background is dark and there are dark purple stalactites and tall dark blue mushrooms. Fireflies - Stage 4.1 *Bug: Firefly *Goal: Swat all 15 fireflies! Don't hit when lit! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player needs to swat the fireflies, but only when they are not lit. Hitting one when it is lit will cause the player to lose a life. The last surviving fly will not light up at any point. Fireflies.png|Stage 4.1 Flies - Stage 4.2 * Bug: Fly * Goal: Swat at least 33 flies! Don't get hit by drips! * Time: 10 seconds * Description: The player must swat 33 flies and avoid contact with any water droplet. Flies-0.png|Stage 4.2 Slug - Stage 4.3 * Bug: Slug * Goal: Swat the slug when he falls! * Time: 15 seconds. * Description: When the time is 4 seconds, a slug will fall from the top of the screen. The player must hit it before it reaches the bottom and disappears. Slug-0.png|Stage 4.3 Beetles - Stage 4.4 * Bug: Beetle * Goal: Keep both beetles in the air! Break them if you can! * Time: 30 seconds * Description: Two beetles will drop from the top of the screen. The player has to keep both beetles in the air for thirty seconds, by constantly hitting them, without letting them fall off. Beetles.png|Stage 4.4 Mosquitoes - Stage 4.5 * Bug: Mosquito * Goal: Swat the mosquito! Don't miss! * Time: 30 seconds. * Description: A mosquito will rapidly fly around the level. The player must swat it with only one hit, as if otherwise, the mosquito will fly away. Mosquitoe.png|Stage 4.5 Cockroaches by torchlight - Stage 4.6 * Bug: Cockroach * Goal: Swat at least 5 cockroaches! * Time: 30 seconds * Description: The player has to swat five cockroaches which are difficult to spot, as the player can only see the flyswatter and a slight glow outlining it. Cockroaches by torchlight.png|Stage 4.6 Glowing mites - Stage 4.7 * Bug: Mite * Goal: Swat at least 40 mites! * Time: 10 seconds * Description: This level contains a big amount of mites that will constantly glow and fade away. The player must swat at least forty in ten seconds. Glowing mites.png|Stage 4.7 Wasps - Stage 4.8 * Bug: Wasp * Goal: Swat all 12 wasps! Avoid their stingers! * Time: 60 seconds * Description: The player has to swat twelve wasps that appear flying around in the level. To take out a wasp, the player has to swat its head three times. As the wasps get weaker, they become faster. Wasps-0.png|Stage 4.8 Cave boss - Stage 4.9 * Bug: Silverfish * Goal: Hit the dull segments! Avoid the glowing parts and her babies! * Time: 90 seconds * Description: In this level, the player has to face a silverfish and her babies. Baby silverfish appear constantly moving in groups, running quickly across the screen. The mother silverfish will approach from one side of the screen, stand still for a while and run away afterwards. The silverfish will only allow the player to swat one segment at a time, this segment appearing black-coloured, while all the others being white. If the player touches a glowing segment, a life will be lost. The mother silverfish, upon becoming weaker will also become faster. (Note: Non-glowing baby silverfish can be swatted) Cave_boss.png|Stage 4.9 Ending Scores Scores are determined by how fast the player can complete a round and how few swats the player uses. The high score list lists 100 scores. The highest score on Pest Control is about 150,000. Beta content There are two images present that have text on them, the first image having text the reads (in green text) "melée controller", and the second image having black text that reads "enemies:". PC1.png|melée controller PC2.png|enemies: Trivia * This game is a bit similar to a mini game on Mario Paint for the SNES in which Mario's glove holds a fly swatter and swats flies, mosquitos, and other bugs. References (Pest Control is not present in the "Latest" section) (Pest Control is present in the "Latest" section) }} Category:Games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Action games Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games